Changement de cap
by PandorAxel
Summary: Axel&Sora, Roxas le jumeau et Riku qui vient mettre son nez dans tout ça. Ahah pas douée pour les résumés suffit de lire pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ;
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Titre: Changement de cap

Auteur: Moi même

Rating: M mais pas dans tous les chapitres.

Disclaimer: Square Enix et Disney.

Prologue.

* * *

Assit sur un fauteuil Roxas regardait son frère jumeau, Sora, se disputer une fois de plus avec son copain Axel. Les deux garçons formaient depuis dix mois un magnifique couple, mais quelques semaines venaient de se passer où les disputes étaient quotidiennes et violentes. Les voix étaient tellement fortes que la petite tête blonde hors combat ne pouvait même plus entendre la télé. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires un superbe silence prit place. Rompu brusquement par une entrée fracassante de Naminé, la mère des jumeaux. Comme d'habitude la jeune femme était de très bonne humeur. Personne ne pouvait donner d'âge à ce petit bout de femme et la plupart des gens qui la voyaient en compagnie de ses fils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de leur sœur. Elle commença à préparer du thé et du chocolat à boire tout en demandant à Axel s'il voulait un cookie, façon détournée de lui demander s'il comptait rester. Ce dernier joua la comédie du « tout va bien » et refusa poliment avec un sourire avant de quitter la maison. Il aurait su ce qui allait se passer il serait parti en donnant un baiser à Sora, mais comme il n'en savait rien il avait juste adressé un signe de main à Roxas. Peut être aussi que même s'il avait su il n'aurait quand même rien fait pour sauver ce qui restait de son couple. Seul Roxas était gêné de la sortie d'Axel. Même s'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec Sora et qu'ils étaient aussi naïfs l'un que l'autre, à la limite de la niaiserie, l'ainé Sora était moins sensible que son cadet et ne se préoccupait que des histoires qui le concernaient.

Les garçons n'y prêtèrent pas trop attention mais ils remarquèrent tous deux que leur mère était encore plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire. Au bout d'un moment de papotage joyeux elle donna une liste de course. Sora obligea son frère à y aller seul, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de croiser « l'imbécile à crinière rouge. » Au même moment Axel éternua. Avant d'aller dans le supermarché du quartier Roxas passa chez Xion, sa meilleure amie, pour voir si elle voulait l'accompagner. Xion adorait son meilleur ami et tout motif pour le voir était valable, en plus Cloud était rentré de déplacement alors son père Zack, était très câlin, l'homosexualité de son père ne dérangeait nullement Xion mais le débordement de câlin la choquait un peu. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien entre les rayons jusqu'à ce que la brune aborde le sujet sensible : Akuso.

« -J'ai vu Axel avec Demyx tout à l'heure.

-Oui, il était à la maison avant.

-Oh…

-Si ma mère n'était pas arrivée je suis sur qu'il aurait brûlé un truc.

-Ahah Axel est un vrai pyromane.

-Oui … et mon frère à le don de le mettre en colère…

-Ils se sont encore disputés ?

-Hm…

-Tous les deux ils devraient se séparer pour de bon. »


	2. Chapter 2 Changement

Titre: Sora

Fuhatsu: C'était le prologue, c'est donc normal que se soit court ^^' Mais merci, je suis contente que le début te plaise.

Ariani Lee: Pareil, dans le prologue je voulait juste mettre les choses à plat. Expliquer qu'ils sont en couple, c'est tout. J'avais prévu de développer leur relation dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai fait ce couple pour une amie qui en est fan, moi j'ai du mal à caser Axel avec quelqun d'autre que Roxas, il n'y aura donc pas trop de tartinage sur ces deux amoureux... C'est déjà pas mal pour moi de les avoir casés ensemble :P Je te remercie pour tes compliments et tes critiques aussi, j'en ai besoin pour progresser. Je savais déjà que j'avais un problème avec la ponctuation. D'ailleurs quand je parle je parle très vite, visiblement ça se sent dans ma manière d'écrire -" Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, j'ai déjà commencé un peu avec ce chapitre.

Chapitre 1.

* * *

Quand la famille de Sora avait emménagé dans leur ville il avait eu un coup de foudre pour Axel. Et par chance c'était réciproque. Ils étaient arrivés en cours d'année scolaire, et pour la première fois les deux frères s'étaient trouvés dans des classes différentes. Le premier midi ils étaient tout les deux allés déjeuner dehors, pas très loin un groupe déjeunait. Roxas lui avait pointé le groupe du menton en lui disant « Le roux, celui avec sa drôle de guitare et celui avec les cheveux roses ils sont dans ma classe. » Sora avait regardé le groupe mais un seul avait attiré son attention : le rouquin tout maigre. En sentant un regard posé sur lui il avait aussi levé les yeux, pour les poser sur Sora. Le reste c'était fait tout seul, comme Axel et Roxas étaient dans la même classe ils avaient pu faire connaissance sans difficulté. Trois jours plus tard ils formaient un couple. Un couple comme dans les magasines, même les homophobes ne disaient rien sur eux tellement ils allaient bien ensemble. Et maintenant quel beau couple … Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et cinq jour qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vu, ni appelés. Assis autour de la table Sora enviait Roxas, en n'ayant pas de relation amoureuse il n'avait pas ce genre de problème. En parlant de lui il lui semblait un peu largué en face de leur mère qui était vraiment trop de bonne humeur. Les deux garçons avaient pensés que ça lui passerait mais non, il y avait même des jours où ce trop plein de bonne humeur était encore plus accentué. Cette bonne humeur débordante énerva Sora qui se dépêcha de finir de manger pour remonter en vitesse dans sa chambre, laissant son petit frère se débrouiller avec son hystérique de mère. Qui était la sienne par la même occasion.

En rentrant dans sa chambre son regard se posa sur son lit. Il y a trois semaines il était sur ce lit avec Axel. Ils s'embrassaient comme d'habitude. Et pourtant ce jour là, pour la première fois , Axel avait essayé d'aller plus loin que des baisers. Sora n'avait pas vu les émotions que le rouquin avait pu lire son visage quand il l'avait repoussé. Mais ça n'a pas du le rassurer. Alors que Sora pensait que c'était oublié. Personne n'en avait reparlé et Axel n'avait rien retenté. Il avait vite du se rendre à l'évidence. Même s'il était gay Axel était vraiment un homme, avec une libido. Il s'en était rendu compte deux jours après. En croisant son copain il avait vu un espèce de bleu violacé dans son cou. Puis en marchant un peu plus avec Xion et Roxas ils avaient aperçu Demyx, qui avait une démarche assez particulière. Xion en le voyant avait explosé de rire en lâchant qu'il avait « la démarche d'un uke qui vient de s'en prendre plein le cul. » Les deux jumeaux avaient été profondément choqués par cette remarqué. Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Roxas, tout naïf qu'il était, était choqué par tout ce qui concernait le sexe, surtout sortant de la bouche de sa confidente. Sora lui venait de faire le rapprochement entre le démarche de Demyx et le « bleu » d'Axel, qui était bien évidement un suçon. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il passait la soirée avec Demyx. Il avait couru vers le sitariste dans le but de le frapper de toutes ses forces, sauf que imperturbable ce dernier lui avait répondu que Zexion, son copain depuis deux ans, était totalement d'accord et au courant. Il partait souvent pour son travail et il pouvait comprendre que son copain soit en manque, alors tant que c'était Axel et qu'il était sur que c'était purement sexuel il le laissait faire. Sora se dit qu'en gros Axel et Demyx. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Etaient amis mais aussi sexfriends.

C'est depuis cet épisode que la relation idyllique du couple avait changée. D'un côté comment n'aurait-elle pas pu ?

Sora était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit, comme un éboulement, suivit de peu par un cri de son frère. Il se précipita vers la chambre de se dernier pour aller voir ce qui se passait. En arrivant il y avait Naminé qui venait faire la même chose. Elle était au téléphone et n'avait pas raccroché. Quand elle vit Sora elle se dit que quoi qu'il se soit passé si Sora était là sa présence ne servait à rien. Elle fit donc demi-tour sans regarder ce qui était arrivé à un de ses fils pour qu'il crie comme ça. En la voyant partir l'ainé se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment une mère indigne. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Roxas et le vit regarder abasourdi son lit qui avait craqué. Les pieds avaient lachés, les lattes c'étaient explosées par terre. Après tout le lit étaient à eux deux depuis qu'ils avaient six ans et il avait fallu qu'ils atteignent l'âge de onze ans pour dormir dans des chambres, donc des lits, séparés. C'était Roxas qui avait reprit le vieux lit. Pas étonnant qu'il ai fini par lâcher. Sans oublier qu'un de leurs jeux préférés étaient de sauter sur les matelas.

« -Heu Roxas … Il s'est passé quoi là ?

-Sora ! Mon lit ! Il a craqué ! J'étais assis dessus et il est tombé !

-Faut penser à arrêter les glaces à l'eau de mer Roxy ! »

Roxas explose de rire suite à cette réflexion et lance un oreiller en pleine tête de son frère poussant un « Hé ! » d'indignation. La contre-attaque ne se fait pas attendre. Commence alors une longue bataille d'oreillers. Une fois les jumeaux épuisés et le jeu fini ils regardèrent la chambre avant que Sora propose qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre en attendant un nouveau lit. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce : le lit était cassé. Les oreillers explosés, ayant dispersé des plumes aux quatre coins de la chambre. De nombreux objets gisaient sur le sol, victimes innocentes des coups de coussins. Sans hésiter il accepta la proposition. Ca faisait longtemps que les frères n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. Chose tout à fait normale, à onze ans Roxas en avait eu marre que Sora prenne toute la place et toute la couette. Lui qui était de santé assez fragile il n'avait jamais eu autant de rhume que l'hiver en partageant les couvertures avec Sora. Tous les deux profitèrent d'être ensemble le soir pour se faire une partie de Mario qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Depuis les jours passaient un peu tous au même rythme. Sora ne comprenait plus rien de sa relation avec Axel et ne savait plus où ils en étaient. Des jours ils se reparlaient, mais juste des paroles. Et la plupart du temps ça finissait en dispute.

Naminé avait gardé sa bonne humeur, et n'avait par la même occasion pas racheté de lit pour son fils. Ce dernier avait fini par mettre un matelas au sol dans la chambre. Il avait souvent mal au dos mais tant que sa maman ne se déciderait pas à bouger pour se lit il n'aurait rien de mieux. Les jumeaux en parlant avaient compris que leur mère avait un nouvel amant. Suite au divorce avec leur père, un homme étrange nommé DiZ, elle avait eu quelques hommes dans sa vie mais rien de sérieux. Si leur hypothèse était vraie ça expliquerait aussi l'humeur de Naminé. Mais un point restait dans l'ombre : Pourquoi ne leur en disait-elle rien ? Xion était souvent chez eux, ou dehors. Mais toujours avec son frère. Elle ne lui volait pas vraiment, aucun des deux amis ne disaient rien quand Sora se joignait à eux, ils avaient même plutôt l'air content. Mais l'ambiance était très différente de ce que Sora connaissait. Quand il était avec ses amis ils étaient une « bande de gentils cons » comme disaient les adultes. Toujours en train de rire et de faire des pitreries, il n'y avait jamais de silence ou de déprime. Alors que Xion et Roxas étaient très calme, ils avaient l'air de se comprendre dans le silence. Ils pouvaient être chacun dans un livre appréciant simplement le fait de se trouver dans la même pièce. C'est pour ça que Sora les laissait ensemble, préférant la compagnie de ses consoles à cette ambiance sereine et paisible. Et surtout tout sauf Axel. Il était en train de réfléchir à la manière de se séparer de lui. Il avait attendu déjà assez longtemps pour voir si leur relation pouvait redevenir comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La réponse était tombée toute seule : non. En plus une fille lui avait fait des avances, une certaine Kairi. Visiblement la fille pensait qu'il était libre et en avait profité pour tenter sa chance. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui déclarer ses sentiments était de l'embrasser, devant Axel en plus. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, pas de jalousie rien, et Sora savait que ce n'était pas juste par fierté, il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ca ne lui avait rien fait de voir son copain se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait prit la décision d'en finir avec cette relation qui avait assez duré. Après tout il avait quand même eu la chance de passer dix mois de bonheur pur. C'était bien assez. Enfin il n'allait pas dire oui pour autant à cette Kairi. Elle était vraiment très mignonne, il fallait le reconnaitre. Mais il ne la connaissait pas assez. Qui sait peur être que dans quelques temps si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis le concernant il partagerait ses sentiments. Mais d'abord oublier ce grand con rouge. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit que c'était fini pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'aimait encore.

Un matin Sora se réveilla avec la volonté de tourner la page « Axel ». Il se leva donc, avec une boule d'anxiété dans le ventre. Il descendit à la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuné en famille. Il se fit chauffer du lait, embrassa la joue de Naminé et s'assit à sa place, en face de Roxas. Alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de les regarder du comptoir en mangeant rapidement ce matin là leur mère s'assit à table avec eux. Elle les regarda d'un air sérieux et rompit le silence :

« -Sora, Roxas. Je dois vous parler.

Ses fils la regardèrent, Roxas acquiesça pour dire qu'il l'écoutait et Sora se contenta de la regarder avec un regard approbateur.

-Depuis votre père vous savez que j'ai eu quelques relations, mais rien de bien sérieux.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai eu peur de l'amour. Mais il y a un moment maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dont je suis tombée très amoureuse. Par chance mes sentiments sont réciproques et nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux ! Lâcha Roxas avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi maman ! Il s'agit de qui ?

-En fait on travaille ensemble. Il s'appelle Sephiroth. Lui aussi avait une femme mais elle est morte. Ils avaient un fils de votre âge.

-Oh…

-Et on en vient à ce que je voulais vous dire. Comme c'est très serieux entre nous, nous avons décidés que nous habiterons ensemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère. Ca fait un moment qu'on y pense.

-Tu veux dire que ?

Roxas lâcha le verre de jus d'orange qu'il tenait et Sora recracha la tartine qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Mais tu vas plus habiter avec nous ?

-Si, si ! Comme notre maison est grande se sera Sephi et son fils qui viendront ici. Tu sais Sora, son fils est un garçon assez solitaire … il a toujours regretter de ne pas avoir de frères ou sœur, comme je sais que la décision de chambre séparées vient de Roxas je me disais que si tu t'entendais bien avec ce garçon vous pourriez partager une chambre.

-Heu … Faut voir s'il est gentil ! »

Les deux garçons étaient un peu ébranlés par l'annonce de leur mère. Elle n'avait pas pu leur dire d'abord qu'elle avait un copain et plus tard qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble. Non il fallait qu'elle balance tout d'un coup sans leur laisser le temps de digérer les nouvelles unes à unes. Roxas fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« -Et tu nous le présente quand ?

-En fait pour tout vous dire … Cette après-midi. »

Cette fois personne ne rompit le silence. Comme d'habitude Naminé avait repoussé l'aveu à la dernière minute. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs dit parce qu'ils allaient le rencontrer, sinon elle aurait encore attendu. Sora se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait transmit ce trait de caractère et qu'il était en train de faire exactement la même chose avec Axel. Mais il ne pourrait rien lui dire aujourd'hui.

Tous se préparèrent en silence et chacun de son côté. Naminé angoissant en se demandant ce que ses fils allaient penser de Sephiroth, ce que lui allait penser d'eux. Roxas essayait d'imaginer le fils, il se demandait comment pouvait être ce Sephiroth et ce qu'allait devenir leur vie. Sora lui répétait dans se tête ce qu'il allait dire à Axel pour lui annoncer qu'il n'en voulait plus comme petit ami.


	3. Chapter 3  Rencontre

**J'ai eu un problème avec ce chapitre ... à partir de la moitié j'ai perdu toute inspiration, j'ai rattrapé mes humeurs comme j'ai pu mais bon ... **

**Promis je ferais mieux dans 2 chapitre, le prochain risque encore d'être assez barbant u.u **

**Bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils roulaient. La maison, et bientôt l'ancienne maison, de Sephiroth se situait à deux heures et demi de route de chez eux. Roxas avait demandé à Naminé comment il faisait pour aller au travail, s'il roulait deux heures et demie tous les matins et tous les soirs. Elle rigola avant de lui répondre qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à une réunion des supérieurs, que son siège à lui était dans sa ville.

Avec son apparence très enfantine les gens avaient du mal à le concevoir, mais Naminé était quelqu'un qui prenait au sérieux les affaires, et qui s'investissait comme il faut dans son travail. Ce zèle lui avait valu un poste assez haut placé et des lourdes responsabilités. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable de voir sa transformation entre la maison et le travail. On aurait dit deux personnes différentes, en un instant elle prenait un visage sérieux ou celui d'une mère poule chérissant ses enfants. Et en plus de toutes ces qualités elle était humaine et compréhensive, les personnes sous sa directions étaient conscientes de la chance qu'elles avaient. Et Sephiroth avait rapidement remarqué toutes ses qualités. Juste après la réunion il l'avait invité à boire un verre. Après ils s'étaient vu régulièrement pour le travail mais aussi pour des motifs personnels. La petite blonde, elle, s'était demandé dés qu'elle l'avait vu si cet homme était humain, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans une réunion de fonctionnaires plutôt que sur un podium dans des créations de luxe. La réponse était vite tombée : IL donnait les ordres, jamais cette forte tête n'aurait supporté d'obéir comme un pantin. Elle avait adoré collaborer avec lui et ils avaient trouvé immédiatement un terrain d'entente. Quand à la fin de la réunion il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous elle croyait rêver. Mais non. Et ils se revirent de nombreuses fois. Elle pensait à ses deux fils, sinon elle se serait mise avec lui dés le deuxième rendez-vous. Avec chance il s'agissait d'un homme charmant, qui lui aussi avait un fils, il comprenait tout à fait le problème et avait le même. Cependant leurs sentiments étaient trop forts pour être ignorés. Ils ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps avant de succomber aux plaisirs d'une relation amoureuse. Naminé avait retrouvé la confiance et l'estime des hommes qu'elle avait perdus suite à son divorce mouvementé avec DiZ après que ce dernier soit parti. Sephiroth lui, avait réussi à retrouver la foi en l'amour qu'il avait perdu en même temps que la mère de son fils.

Au début Roxas c'était demandé si tout allait bien se passer. Mais en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère quand elle lui avait raconté leur rencontre, il s'était dit que ce Sephiroth devait être un homme très bien. Il essayait aussi de s'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Naminé en parlait comme si c'était un Dieu, ou une gravure de mode, il doutait qu'un tel homme existe. Enfin il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Les paysages défilaient, et plus la distance s'amenuisait, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la nature. Roxas sortit son baladeur à une heure de l'arrivée, quand la station radio se brouilla et que sa mère l'éteignit. Sora, lui, l'avait depuis le début du trajet. Il ne supportait pas la voiture et vomissait au bout de deux virages. La musique le calmait et l'aidait à s'endormir en voiture. Tant qu'il dormait, il n'était pas malade. Naminé se mit à chantonner, comblant inconsciemment le silence qui s'était abattu dans la voiture. Le petit blond la fit taire en rigolant, mais il savait que sa mère chantait très bien. Sa voix était en accord total avec son physique : douce.

De son côté Demyx profitait de sa semaine avec Zexion, qui était rentré. Mais c'était sans compter sur le clown collant qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Axel était encore venu chez lui. Prétextant cette fois qu'il en avait marre de la cuisine surgelée, et qu'il voulait goûter aux petits plats de l'amoureux de son ami. Autour de leur table, les trois garçons se racontaient, encore, leurs vies. Se charriant gentiment, ou moins gentiment. Mais dans une bonne ambiance. Zexion lâcha :

« -La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé avec Dem' j'ai cru comprendre que ça allait pas fort avec ton petit copain

-Tu crois pas si bien dire honey, ça s'est encore empiré.

-Vraiment ?

Le roux expliqua ce dont tout le monde se doutait depuis quelques jours

-En fait, là j'attends qu'il me largue. Moi j'm'en fout hein, d'mon côté c'est déjà fini je pourrais aller voir ailleurs.

-Ouch pauvre gamin. Pourquoi tu vas pas voir ailleurs, lui faire comprendre que c'est fini fini ?

-Personne m'intéresse ici…

-A mon avis c'est surtout qu'avec ton physique d'anorexique personne veut de toi. »

Axel envoya des noyaux d'olive sur Zexion pour se venger de ses paroles. Demyx se dit qu'en fait il s'était trompé, il pensait que le côté salaud de son meilleur ami se calmerait avec Sora. Ca n'avait été qu'éphémère. Il ne désespérait cependant pas que son ami trouve un jour la personne qui lui donnera envie d'arrêter de jouer avec les gens comme ça. Le brun/bleu, espérait lui, pour le bien de son ami, que le petit Sora en question lui mette une bonne droit dans la tronche, qu'il se rende un peu compte que la vie n'était pas qu'un jeu et que tout ne lui tomberait pas tout cuit dans le bec.

De leur côté les jumeaux arrivaient. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder la maison du petit ami de leur mère. Cette dernière alla sonner. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après sur une tête argenté.

« Riku ! Bonjour ! »

C'était donc le fils qui avait ouvert la porte. Ils le suivirent à l'interieur, là où se trouvais Sephiroth. Il fit une très bonne impression aux garçons il était très élégant, réspirant la classe, avec des longs cheveux argents, un regard perçant et envoutant. Roxas comprenait sans problème comment Naminé avait pu avoir le coup de foudre pour cet homme. Une fois les présentations finies les ''enfants '' laissèrent le couple ensemble et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Riku. Le courant passa très vite avec Sora, grâce … aux jeux vidéo. Tous les deux se découvrirent une passion commune pour les consoles. Roxas de son côté était plus réservé mais il n'avait aucun mal ni avec Riku, ni avec son père. A la fin de la journée tous avaient déjà l'impression de former une famille, et ils attendaient l'emménagement dans la maison commune. Les trois garçons s'étaient échangé leurs numéros de portables. Et Riku serait à la rentrée dans le même lycée que les jumeaux, il était donc rassuré d'avoir déjà deux personnes connues.


	4. Chapter 4 Rentrée

**Ce chapitre il avance ! Waho. Merci de lire ^^**

**Review ?  
**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sephiroth et Riku habitaient avec Naminé, Sora, et Roxas. Tout se passait à merveille. Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps pour installer leurs affaires, n'en n'ayant pas des tonnes non plus. Vu l'entente entre Riku et Sora, ces deux avaient décidé de partager une chambre, de tout manière celle de Sora était immense. Elle était à la base pour les jumeaux, donc de taille à accueillir deux personnes, des enfants qui plus est, avec bazar, jouets, peluches et tout le tralala … Vu la taille ils avaient pu mettre sans soucis toutes leurs consoles, parce que oui, celles des deux garçons réunies, ça faisait pas mal, à peu près toutes les consoles existantes pour tout dire. Roxas lui, était très content dans sa petite chambre, il aimait les espaces plus petits, mais où il se sentait en sécurité. Un cocon bien à lui. Ca ne l'avait donc jamais dérangé que son frère ai une chambre qui faisait le triple de la sienne.

Le fait que Riku soit là avait aidé Sora à se remettre de sa rupture avec Axel. Car oui, c'était devenu officiel. D'une manière assez moche d'ailleurs. Zexion avait enregistré une conversation où Axel parlait de Sora au passé, et de ce qu'il pensait de lui, il expliquait clairement qu'il se considérait comme célibataire. Et il avait donné cet enregistrement à Sora. Demyx, fou de rage avait, par la même occasion, mit un terme à sa relation avec le brun. Il lui avait dit qu'Axel était avant tout son meilleur ami, même s'il faisait parti des pires salauds que la Terre ai jamais portée, il le défendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Outré de ce qu'on son ex petit-ami avait fait, il l'avait largué en bonne et due forme : avec un poing dans la figure. Au final c'est donc Zexion qui s'était retrouvé avec une droite dans la mâchoire, et non Axel. Cependant la rupture n'avait pas duré plus de deux nuits. Ce qui avait permis au roux de se moquer de ses amis comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. Roxas avait bien du mal à comprendre les peines de cœur, il avait préféré ne pas changer ses habitudes, et rester avec Xion, laissant à Riku le soin de consoler son frère. Ce que ce dernier faisait très bien, à grand coup de Mario, de Final Fantasy, Worms … etc

Le jour de la rentrée approchait à grand pas et tout le monde se préparait à affronter du mieux possible cette nouvelle année scolaire, riche en changements. Pour l'avant dernier jour des vacances, Sora avait décidé de présenter à Riku tous ses amis. Comme ça, il connaitrait déjà du monde en arrivant dans le lycée. Ils avaient demandé à Roxas et Xion de les accompagner, ce qu'ils avaient acceptés. Ce fut donc les jumeaux, Riku, Xion, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Tidus et Wakka qui se retrouvèrent le lendemain à la piscine/tobogan de la ville. En arrivant Sora avait tout simplement dit « J'vous présenter Riku, c'est mon ami et le fils du mec à maman. » Tout le monde avait comprit, et avait accepté ce nouvel arrivant dans le gang. L'argenté n'était pas du genre bavard, mais de tout façon entre Sora et Tidus la conversation était déjà bien occupé. D'après lui, Tidus, eu l'idée du siècle, en lachant un « On fait un action véritéééé ? » Roxas le sentait mal, il le sentait même très mal après avoir vu Olette déscendre le plus grand tobogan dans une bouée canard jaune, suivie de Wakka dans la même bouée mais en rose ... Il s'en sorti avec deux ou trois vérités, et pendant que tout le monde continuait à s'amuser il alla faire un tour. Mettant Xion au courant par un simple regard. Quand il se détacha du groupe Sora devait porter Riku sur son dos et plonger. Il remit son jean, une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte et sortir dans la rue. Pour tomber nez à nez avec … Axel. Collé par une affreuse blonde énervante, autrement dit : Larxene. Le petit blond n'avait aucun affinité avec cette fille. Ce n'est pas qu'il la detestait, il était réfléchi et ne jugeait pas les gens sans les connaître. Il la rangeait plutôt dans la catégorie des enquiquineuses bruyantes qu'il préférait ne pas avoir comme amies. Marluxia fut le premier à remaequer Roxas, il lui fonça dessus avec un grand sourire, pour lui dire bonjour. Marluxia adorait Roxas, ils avaient été voisins en cours de maths durant toute une année et Roxas était le seul qui avait la patience de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprennait pas. Grâce à lui il avait même réussit à avoir la moyenne. Le temps qu'il dise bonjour à tout le monde et échange quelques mots ça faisaitr déjà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient parti. Il alla donc rejoindre les autres avant que se soit eux qui viennent à sa rencontre. Il voulait éviter à tout prix la rencontre Sora/Axel. Voyant ce dernier comme la pire des ordures ayant osé jouer avec son frère. C'est pour ça qu'en lui disant bonjour il lui avait « accidentellement » écrasé le pied, et oh hasard, le rouquin était en tongs …

Dans leur chambre commune Riku et Sora discutaient de leur journée

« -T'as vu ils sont gentils mes amis hein ! » Lui dit le chatain avec un grand sourire auquel peu de monde pouvait résister

« -Très oui. Mais de tous c'est toi le plus gentil, t'es celui qui faisait toujours le plus attention à ce que je ne m'ennuie pas.

-Bah c'est normal !

-Et puis même, tous ces gages, normalement j'en serais mort de honte, mais avec toi c'était amusant, vraiment.

-Ahah c'est normal je suis le meilleur ! »

Sora s'était mit debout sur son lit, le poing sur la poitrine et recommençait à débiter des anneries. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en passer. Riku rit de bon cœur et le remercia encore une fois. Roxas qui passait par là à ce moment précis envoya un oreiller dans la tête de son frère, ce qui dégénéra en bataille générale de polochon. Et pour une première fois, les deux frères partagèrent ce moment avec l'argenté.

La dernière journée de vacances passa vite au possible. Entre les préparation de cartables. Verifier la taille des uniformes. Se remettre dans la tête quelques notions de cours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les trois ensemble, au lycée, il n'y avait presque personne. Ils étaient bien en avance. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à regarder les classes.

« -Roxaaaaas ! On est encore pas dans la même classe ! » Se plaint Sora

« Mais bon j'm'en fout de toi, j'suis avec mon Riku ahahah ! » Riku frappa gentiment la tête de Sora pour avoir dit ça alors que Roxas soupirait déjà fatigué par son frère. Il chercha son nom sur la liste et soupira encore plus …

« -Je ne suis pas avec Xion non plus, elle est avec Tidus elle. Par contre j'me paye Axel et tout la clique … j'en peux plus d'être dans la classe de Xigbar, ce mec est con au possible… »

Compatissant, Sora et Riku posèrent simultanément une main sur l'épaule du petit blond. Ce dernier leur fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers sa classer, pendant que les deux autres attendaient leurs amis qui étaient dans leur classe. Quand il arriva dans la classe, Marluxia, en tête du groupe s'assit immédiatement après l'avoir repéré, à côté de Roxas. Lui offrant un grand sourire, auquel il eut comme réponse une tête blasé au possible. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil. Le reste du groupe s'assit à peu près au même endroit, gravitant autour de Marluxia, et de son voisin par la même occasion. Leur professeur principal, Mr Xemnas, ne dit rien, mais regardait d'un oeuil méfiant ce pâté d'ados rebel, se demandant quel rôle tenait le hasard**(1)** dans le fait qu'ils soit tous dans la même classe … et la sienne en plus de ça. Leur professeur de maths, Mr Saix, allait être ravi, dans toute l'ironie du terme, de retrouver ses élèves préférés. L'immense joie du professeur de maths, fut partagé par les élèves quand ils le découvrirent. Sauf Marluxia qui s'écria « Chouette ! Roxas tu vas encore pouvoir m'aider ! M'ssieur Saix il dit rien quand on parle tous les deux ! » en se tournant vers son voisin, qui lui … ne ressentait rien, ou du moins rien de visible aux yeux des humains mortels que nous sommes.

Dans l'autre classe, un professeur s'arrachait déjà les cheveux : Tidus, Sora et toute la bande étaient déjà en train de faire les pitres, dés le premier jour. Ca s'annonçait mal, et très fatiguant.

Larxene avait toujours été première de classe en français. Elle maniait les mots avec une agilité à en faire peur. Et lorsque leur professeur, Mme Aerith avait donné une rédaction à faire elle avait été ravie. Et quand Xigbar lui avait demandé de l'aide elle avait accpeté sans hésiter. Elle était même sure qu'il aurait une bonne note … puisqu'elle avait presque fait tout le travail pour lui. Cette fois elle ne fut même pas la première de la classe … vu que pour ce travail, ce fut Xigbar qui eut la meilleure note. Ce dernier fanfaronna devant tout le monde, rabaissant Larxene tout ce qu'il pouvait. Cette dernière se retenait de lui laisser la marque de sa main dans les joues, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se retenir longtemps que Roxas avait agit :

« C'est fort que tu dise ça Xigbar, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est Larxene qui a tout fait pour toi. Ou alors tu es tellement bête que tu crois vraiment à ce que tu racontes. »

Toute la classe dit « aie » pour le pauvre Xigbar et Demyx ne pu s'empecher de commenter « Roxas VS Xigbar, 1 pour Roxas, 0 pour Xigbar. » Le grand brun ne dit rien, humilié. Et Larxene se promit de remercier le petit blond à la fin du cours. Quand la cloche sonna elle se précipita à sa suite, n'ayant pas d'amis dans sa classe il ne trainait jamais après la sonnerie.

« -Roxas !

-… ?

-Merci ! Pour tout à l'heure avec Xigbar ! Ca fait longtemps que lui et Xaldin m'énervent, mais j'avais jamais osé le rembarrer comme tu l'a fait.

-Oh de rien.

-T'es pas très bavard hein … Je t'ennuie ?

- Non, non tu ne m'ennuies pas. » Il rassura la blonde avec un petit sourire, petit certes, mais sincère.

« -Tu manges tout seul ?

-Non, je vais rejoindre mon frère …

-Ah oui … Sora. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi ? Ton frère t'as tous les repas du soir pour en profiter ! Viens !

-Bon d'accord. Je dérange pas ?

-Mais t'es débile ! Si j'te propose c'est que ça me gêne pas. Alala. J'te préviens on mange avec Axel, Demyx et Malulu. Les autres grosses brutes ils vont au café d'leur pote : Luxord, et ils vont faire des sports violents en même temps. »

Toute la petite troupe accepta le nouvel arrivant avec un grand sourire, un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Demyx. C'était la première fois que Roxas ne mangeait pas avec son frère parce que lui mangeait avec d'autres gens, à chaque fois avant, c'était Sora qui allait ailleurs. Lors d'un soir de la semaine Larxène qui s'était attaché au plus petit de la bande lui demanda s'il elle pouvait passer chez lui, pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses exercices de maths, auxquels elle n'avait strictement rien compris. Marluxia en profita lui aussi pour lui demander de l'aide, et finalement Axel et Demyx suivirent le mouvement. Tout le monde se retrouva donc là-bas.

« -Sora n'est pas là ?

-Non, le soir il va dans son club de volley.

-Et Riku ? Il vit avec vous c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais il a rejoint le club de volley.

- Ils sont ensemble ton frère et lui ? »

Haussement d'épaules comme réponse. Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en foutait. Riku n'avait jamais fait de mal à son jumeau, s'il voulait l'aimer il avait le droit. Axel commença à coller un peu Roxas, dans la cuisine, l'aidant à préparer les boissons il faisait se frôler leurs mains, il lui faisait du pied … sa « victime » innocente ne voyait pas les sous-entendu et ne disait rien. Jusqu'à ce que Marluxia demande

« Axel, tu passe de l'ainé au cadet ? »

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas compris la signification de ces paroles. C'est Xion, qui dans la soirée lui avait expliquée. Comme tous les mardi soir elle mangeait avec son meilleur ami. Elle profita de cette soirée pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un moment … Elle allait déménager. Loin.

* * *

**Suspeeeens !**

**(1)Le hasard c'est moiii 8D il tient donc une graaande place. **


	5. Chapter 5 Axel

Ariani Lee : Si tu n'étais pas là je suis pas sure que je finirais un jour cette histoire, merci de me lire à chaque fois et de laisser tes impressions.

**A lire avant de lire : Ce chapitre ne suit pas la chronologie de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas un hors série. Il se situe un peu n'importe quand une journée du point de vue d'Axel, qui n'en a déjà plus rien à faire de Sora. **

**

* * *

**

_« Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie… _**»(1)**

Une main grande et fine sortie de sous le drap, se fraya un chemin sur la table de nuit pour aller, enfin, appuyer sur le bouton qui éteindrait le réveil. Le propriétaire de la main s'assit sur son lit, s'étira comme un chat, ses longs cheveux rouges encore plus décoiffés qu'en temps normal, ses deux yeux verts émeraudes encore plein de sommeil. Il regarda son portable, histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de message. Juste Demyx, qui lui avait répondu très tard à un message qu'il lui avait envoyé dans la soirée. Quel con ce Demyx, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose d'urgent vu le temps qu'il mettait à répondre.

_« C'est urgent, va répondre au téléphone ! »_

Il s'enfila sous la douche, vite fait. Mais une douche rapide lui allait bien, il aimait se doucher le matin, et puis, il ne petit-déjeunait pas, alors il avait du temps à passer à la salle de bain. Vivant seul, il n'était pas dérangé par quelque autre membre d'une famille qui voudraient eux aussi se débarbouiller la figure.

_« Pousses-toi de là j'ai besoin du lavabo ! »_

Il choisit ensuite dans sa penderie des vêtements, il n'avait aucune proie en vue en ce moment, pas besoin d'un style vestimentaire particulier donc. Il laissa aller ses envies. Un jean un peu délavé, avec une chaine sur le côté, un-t-shirt jaune-orangé assez près du corps et une veste légère et large blanche à carreaux noirs. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, il se regarda dans le miroir de sa penderie, être sur d'être parfait. Et de ne rien avoir oublié, il était déjà sorti de chez lui un jour avec son bas de pyjama par-dessous son bermuda. Une des plus grandes hontes de sa vie.

_« C'est chaud non ? Gardes ça pour prouver que tu ne diras rien, c'est un secret. »_

Puis il regarda autour de lui sur d'avoir quand même oublié quelque chose. Mais il ne trouva pas, il ricana en espérant que ça ne lui vaudrait pas, encore, une honte cuisante. Il attrapa son sac, enfin ce qui lui servait de sac et son portable qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il sorti enfin de son appartement et prit la route du lycée. Premier arrivé de toute sa bande. Il s'adossa donc au mur le plus prés, celui où quelqu'un avait écrit au marqueur rouge ''Cerises rouges je vous aime.'' **(2)** Plusieurs personnes passèrent, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas une cigarette. Malgré son apparence, plutôt de ''bad boy'' ne fumait pas. Même si, bien sur, il avait déjà essayé.

_« Ta gueule morveux ! *tousse tousse* Ahah c'est ça crève intoxiqué ! »_

Larxène arriva la première après lui, encore suivie d'un de ses prétendants. Plutôt collant d'ailleurs. Elle enlaça le rouquin en guise de bonjour, montrant au garçon qui la suivait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ce dernier, dépité repartit, en profitant pour lancer une rumeur qui retomberait plus tard aux oreilles des deux amis. Une fois toute la bande arrivée ils allèrent en salle de cours, bien au fond. Demyx à côté d'Axel. Pendant l'heure d'histoire le rouquin s'amusa avec son stylo encre, et au passage éclaboussa le punk à côté de lui. Outré celui-ci l'assaillit de missiles en bouts de gommes. Et comme les deux gros doués qu'ils étaient, Axel avala un morceau alors que Demyx se prit la plume du stylo dans le pouce, le transperçant au passage. (3) Ils atterrirent ensemble à l'infirmerie, non mécontent de louper les deux heures de sports qui suivaient le cours d'histoire. Ne pouvant pas aller en sport ils décidèrent de sécher, et d'aller chez Axel, son appart pas très loin était assez divertissant. Une fois là-bas le blond se jeta sur le canapé, allumant par reflexe la télé. L'autre chercha deux bouteilles de limonade dans le frigo et il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé. Défoncé à force d'avoir supporté des soirées arrosées, et des couples en plein ébats. Comme deux cons, ils téléphonèrent à Larxene, lui demandant si elle se faisait pas trop chier à courir après un ballon.

_« Pourquoi faut-il que ce crétin ne joue pas au foot comme les autres ? »_

Vers midi la repas se déroula comme d'habitude près du terrain de base ball, avec Roxas en supplément de la bande.

« -Rooooxy tu fais quoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et, s'il te plait, vire ta main de mon épaule.

-Marlulu t'as vu comment Rox`est méchant avec moi ?

-Axel, quand on voit ta tête tout le monde a envie d'être méchant, et je ne trouve pas Roxas méchant alors qu'il est en train de me faire une leçon de mathématiques mieux détaillée.

-Ahahah Axel s'est encore fait remballer ! »

Riant le rouquin retenta d'enquiquiner le mini blond en lui donnant à manger comme on le ferait pour un enfant. Tentative ratée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf cette réaction. Roxas avait ouvert la bouche docilement, avalant ce que lui donnait le roux sans rechigner. Déçu il se replia sur le garçon aux cheveux roses, qui était plus facile à énerver. Il suffisait de le décoiffer et le tour était joué.

_« Han tes cheveux sont … tellement.. han doux … »_

Après le déjeuné ils avaient une heure de trou, excepté Roxas et Demyx qui avaient prit l'option musique. Piano pour l'un, guitare pour l'autre. Les autres restèrent sur l'herbe, somnolant, flemmardant.

« -Hé les mecs …

- Mmh ?

-Demain on a des profs qui font grèves ?

-Oui, ça nous fait sauter les 3 premières heures de la matinée.

-On s'fait un truc ce soir ?

-Oh ! Bonne idée ! Vous avez qu'à venir chez moi.

-Roxas peut venir aussi ?

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'apprécie énormément, après tout j'ai joué avec son frangin.

-Oui et d'ailleurs ne t'avise pas de faire la même chose avec lui espèce de salaud ou je te promets que je te refais le portrait façon puzzle.

-Ouh Larxie tu me fais peur ! Tu l'aimes le petit blond !

-Jaloux ?

-Hmph !

-Crève nyahaha. »

_« *Kriingl* DEGAGES DE LA ! »_

_(C'est censé être un bruit de verre brisé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux)_

« -Ce soir y'a party chez Axel. » Le Axel en question avait bien vu que Roxas hésitait à dire oui, hors il aurait préféré que se soit Xigbar et Xaldin qui hésitent, plutôt que d'appeler Luxord. En voyant le comportement de Roxas à son égard, le nombre de coups qu'il lui donnait pas ''accident'', tous ces sourires froids, voir glacials … il regrettait qu'il soit le frère de Sora, sinon il l'aurait déjà eu dans son lit c'est sur. Non qu'il le voulait particulièrement mais il s'ennuyait ces derniers temps, un copain ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Visiblement ses amis n'étaient pas de son amis et ne le laisserait pas faire souffrir encore plus quelqu'un. Finalement après avoir vu son jumeau, Roxas accepta de venir s'amuser avec ses camarades de classes, qui étaient dorénavant ses amis. Le programme de la soirée se fit durant les heures de cours. Films, alcool, trucs très caloriques, très gras, très mauvais pour le corps mais très bons à manger … etc.

Tous se retrouvèrent donc chez Axel vers 20 heures. Ayant ramené quelques personnes en plus. Après deux films, des bouteilles vidées qui ne se comptent plus … ils lancèrent le jeu affreux du « qui, quoi, avec qui. » le but était d'écrire le nom de toutes les personnes sur des bouts de papiers, et d'écrire une action. Ensuite on piochait le nom de la personne qui devrait faire le gage, puis le gage pioché, celui de la personne avec qui elle devrait le faire.

_« Va dans ta chambre, et ne mets pas le feu p'tit con ! »_

Axel eu comme gage, avec Roxas bien sur car il en eu beaucoup d'autres, de lui tartiner le torse d'un truc mangeable. Tenant à la vie il choisit un aliment bon : du chocolat fondu. Il se mit donc dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas trop salir le canapé ou la moquette. Roxas retira son t-shirt comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et le rouquin en profita, essayant de lui voler ses lèvres, il se prit un coup de sopalain sur le crane, premier objet à la portée du blondinet.

« -Je suis pas assez bourré pour te laisser faire plus que ton gage crétin.

-Rah merde, je pensais pas que tu tenais l'alcool …

-Je peux te retourner la remarque, je pensais vraiment te voir ivre mort.

-Eh bien non, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui peut tenir avec moi.

Il se repencha vers lui et se re-mangea le sopalain.

-Roxas, c'est pas avec du sopalain que tu vas me tuer …

-Hm je sais, sinon tu serais déjà mort.

-Sympa. »

Il rigola avant d'enlever le chocolat du feu, et de commencer à lui étaler dessus. Une fois la tâche finie ils se retrouvèrent un peu cons …

« -Hm elle est où ta salle de bain ?

-Tu vas jeter le chocolat ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Heum .. Le jette pas c'est trop bon le chocolat ! S'tu veux j'peux le lech… »

Il fut coupé dans la phrase par un violent coup de … sopalain. Mais finalement ils finirent par manger le chocolat sous les rires de Roxas que les cuillères et doigts chatouillait.

_« Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on t'explique. Toi aussi tu n'es qu'un objet. »_

Le reste fut enlevé à la douche, par Roxas lui seul. Il resta aider un peu Axel à ranger, raccompagna Larxene et Marluxia, qui, pas très nets, étaient tout de même en état de sortir et de marcher.

En se couchant le soir même, Axel se dit qu'il était peut être temps qu'il commence à changer, que tout ce qu'il pensait avoir acquis toutes ces années était peut être erroné.

* * *

**(1)**C'est la chanson ''sit and watch me burn'' le titre va bien à Axel non ? :D

**(2)**Près de chez moi quelqu'un a tagué ça à un arrêt de bus, je trouve ça mignon.

**(3)**Ca m'est déjà arrivé u.u la plume qui rentre d'un côté et sort de l'autre, c'pas très agréable…

Voilà, pour le chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'accepte très bien les critiques tant qu'elles sont là pour m'aider à faire mieux.


	6. Chapter 6 Un tour en mer

Ryuuketsu-Chan : Merci d'avoir reviewé toi aussi :3 Pour la réponse des phrases en italiques elle arrive. J'ai encore des problèmes avec les espaces … mais même mon ordi ne m'aide pas, il a tendance à faire tout comme il veut, comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est même un miracle que je puisse taper un texte x)

Ariani Lee : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Ma fidèle lectrice, un jour tu vas finir par me faire pleurer avec tes commentaires u.u

* * *

BAM ! Il avait suffit de quelques mots et Roxas avait vu son monde s'effondrer, ne voulant toute fois pas l'emporter dans sa chute. Xion était partie. Les mots avaient déjà été durs à entendre, mais ils restaient des paroles. Une parole sans geste est difficile à se mettre dans la tête, on peut toujours s'accrocher à un peu d'espoir. Mais là c'était différent son appartement était vide, sa place en cours avait été enlevée, son sourire était juste sur les photos, sa voix à travers le combiné du téléphone … etc. Elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Juste très loin.

Et il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Et ce qui l'insupportait le plus c'était le sourire permanant de son frère, un sourire niais qui lui donnait envie de le pendre à une poutre du salon. Et ça l'énervait encore plus d'avoir des pensées comme ça. Il en voulait à son frère pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait Riku à ses côtés ? Si il avait voulu lui aussi il aurait pu rester avec eux en permanence, Il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller voir toute la bande d'abrutis avec qui il restait de plus en plus. Surtout depuis que Xion était partie.

Il se leva péniblement de sa chaise de bureau … on l'appelait pour manger. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu un appétit d'ogre, comme son jumeau. Mais maintenant sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui, elle avait peur qu'il fasse de l'anorexie. Et puis quoi encore ? Il était certes attaché à sa meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas morte non plus. Tout le monde se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis et ça le mettait hors de lui. En même temps quand il était seul et qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine hurlait il se rendait compte qu'il y avait peut être de quoi l'inquiéter. Enfin, il n'était pas sur que se soit uniquement Xion qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Naminé était donc, encore, en train de lui reprocher de ne pas assez manger, de trop faire la tête. Elle lui conseilla de sortir un peu plus pour laisser ses idées noires de côtés. Il lui sourit en disant qu'il avait prévu le lendemain de sortir avec Larxène et sa bande. Ce qui était faux, mais il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'aurait qu'à appeler Larxene tout à l'heure pour lui demander si elle était libre demain, et au pire eh bien il sortirait tout seul avec un bouquin ou quelque chose dans le genre. Rassurée et fière d'avoir eu une influence sur son fils cadet, Naminé ne lui reparla pas de la journée de son manque d'énergie, ou d'activités.

Après le repas il traina un peu avec Sora et Riku qui étaient dans une partie de gamecube. Et alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre il vit son frère le suivre, faisant signe à Riku qu'il revenait. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux avant de prendre la parole

« -Tu restes beaucoup avec Axel en ce moment non ?

-Il est toujours avec Larxene.

-On s'en fout de pourquoi tu restes avec lui, tu restes avec lui c'est ce qui m'inquiètes.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

-AXEL ? Mais t'es malade ? Aahah bien sur que non.

-…

-Non en fait que se soit Axel ou pas j'vois pas trop de différence, j'voulais juste te dire que je suis content que tu te sois trouvé des amis à toi.

-J'avais Xion.

-Xion ça ne compte pas ! Maintenant tu te mets à sortir, à plus rire et tout ça. Et puis comme ça je peux rester plus avec mon Riku, ça m'aurait embêté qu'tu sois toujours dans nos pattes p'tit frère ! »

Il lui dit la dernière phrase avec un grand sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sora ne savait pas rester sérieux bien longtemps, il était même étonné d'avoir pu faire une telle déclaration à son frère. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il y voit le « je t'aime » caché dessous. Gêné du plus qu'il le pouvait Roxas fit sortir Sora de sa chambre et en profita pour appeler Larxène.

15 minutes après ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient tout le week end faire une excursion en bateau. Elle devait le tenir au courant dans la journée de qui pouvait venir ou pas.

Verdict : il y aurait Roxas et Larxene qui étaient à la tête de l'idée, Marluxia, qui ne laisserait jamais Larxene seule et Axel.

Demyx avait Zexion chez lui, il voulait donc en profiter le plus possible. Xigbar et Xaldin … n'avaient pas été invités. Et encore moins Luxord.

Quand le petit blond avait prévenu sa ''famille'' de sa sortie pour tout le week end personne n'avait émis la moindre objection. Même tout le monde avait l'air vraiment content.

Il alla donc au port de la ville, rejoindre tous les autres qui devaient venir avec lui, ainsi que le capitaine du bateau. Un certain Lexeaus, marin rabougris par la mer.

Axel arriva avec Larxene, et quand il vit cette dernière se jeter dans les bras du blondinet, il ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur … de la jalousie ? Il avait du mal à y croire, c'était lui qui rendait jaloux, lui le maître de la danse, pas les autres. Surtout pas pour Roxas, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Même si à la soirée surprise de chez lui ils s'étaient tous les deux un peu rapprochés, pareil moment d'intimité et de complicité ne s'était jamais reproduit. Enfin jaloux quand même il fit un bisou sur la joue de Roxas pour lui dire bonjour, en lui tirant la langue bien sur, il ne fallait pas non plus que les gens se méprennent sur ses sentiments. Il s'amusait avec Roxas point.

Ils prirent la mer en début d'après midi, après être allé manger dans un bar à côté du port. Ils profitaient des beaux jours encore présents pour bronzer. Chacun en maillot de bain, étendu comme des sardines. Larxène avait un maillot de bain noir, deux pièces et au milieu de la poitrine un élcair jaune en pendentif. Elle était ravissante et beaucoup plus féminine que ce qu'elle l'était en temps normal. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas donné dans l'originalité, chacun avait un short de bain. Kaki pour Marluxia, noir et blanc pour Roxas et orange pour Axel.

Lexeaus leur avait proposé de prendre la barre chacun leur tour. Car oui c'était un authentique voilier, un bateau comme on en trouvait peu, avec une cale pour dormir. Mais avec deux chambres, deux places, enfin grandes comme des placards, juste de quoi mettre un lit superposé et que la porte puisse s'ouvrir. Sans compter la cabine du capitaine bien entendu.

Quand Marluxia avait essayé de diriger le bateau ils avaient tous cru mourir. Le plus doué était Roxas, Axel avait refusé d'essayer. Il n'avait pas l'air trop à l'aise sur l'eau, et il s'amusait avec son briquet comme si c'était son dernier espoir de se maintenir en vie.

A un moment, alors que Larxène et Marluxia dormaient, Roxas alla voir Axel qui avait l'air vraiment mal. Il se rapprocha de lui de manière assez tendre. Le petit blond avait des gestes bien à lui, qui avaient le don de mettre le rouquin à nu, il se sentait vulnérable face à une seule personne au monde : et il s'agissait de Roxas.

Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, bien sur il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pensant que c'était un sujet délicat ou qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler Roxas n'insista pas. C'est Axel qui prit la parole au bout d'un long moment de silence :

« -Je n'aime pas être tout seul, quand … il n'y a personne pour rire avec moi je repense à mon passé. Quand j'étais petit mes parents étaient assez brusques avec moi … ils ne me parlaient pas vraiment, disons qu'ils .. m'aboyaient dessus plutôt. Par exemple quand ils voulaient la place où j'étais, au lieu de me demander de me pousser, ils me faisaient dégager en m'hurlant dessus avec un coup de pied. Mais j'avais jamais eu d'autre famille hein, alors je pensais que c'était normal. Même si au fond de moi je désirais plus de douceur. Et un jour … »

Axel marqua une hésitation avant de continuer. Il avait l'air de souffrir, la detresse se lisait dans son regard et Roxas s'allongea sur ses cuisses. Il lui caressa un moment les cheveux puis reprit la parole.

« -Un jour … j'aurais du aller au foot, mais je détestait ça. Alors j'ai séché. Et quand je suis rentré à la maison j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres. Comme des gens qui criait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air douloureux. J'étais assez petit, je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et je suis allé voir. »

A cet instant il rit, d'un rire las et étouffé, un espèce de rire ironique qui n'allait pas du tout avec le Axel habituel.

« -Mon père était dans son lit, en train de hm … enfin tu comprends quoi … avec une femme, qui de toute évidence n'était pas ma mère. Horrifié je suis parti. Je comptais pas en parler du tout mais, dans la soirée … »

Inconsciemment il se toucha les marques qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« -Dans la soirée il est venu me voir, encore plus froid que d'habitude, j'avais l'impression qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il pouvait que je sois né. Il fumait, comme d'habitude. Il m'insultait, comme d'habitude aussi, et en même temps il me crachait toute sa fumée dessus, j'ai beaucoup toussé, et ça l'a fait rire. Quand je lui ai demandé d'éteindre sa cigarette il s'est mis à rire comme un fou, puis d'un coup il s'est énervé. Il … il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à maman, et pour appuyer notre ''promesse'', il a prit son briquet et m'a brûlé sous les yeux. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal, je pleurais comme je l'avais jamais fait, ça a été la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré d'ailleurs. Et je me souviens pas trop du reste. Je me rappelle juste quand je me suis réveillé que j'avais ces espèces de trucs sur les joues, c'est jamais parti. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a mis pour que ça fasse ça … et j'ai pas trop envie de la savoir non plus. »

Quand il baissa les yeux sur Roxas il vit des larmes au coin des yeux de ce dernier, attendrit il les essuya délicatement, en lui disant de ne pas pleurer pour lui. Et il continua son histoire.

« -Chaque jour elle était là. Et quand mon père m'en parlais il me disait que de toute façon l'amour n'existe pas, que la vie est trop courte, qu'il faut en prendre le plus possible. Il me disait que de toute façon au bout d'un moment les gens devenaient chiants, alors qu'il fallait les laisser. Que tout le monde était un objet. C'est à cause de ça … que je suis devenu un vrai salaud. On m'a appris à jouer avec les autres, et je pensais sincèrement que tout le monde faisait pareil avec tout le monde. Enfin bref … un jour ma mère l'a apprit, la douleur que j'ai vu sur son visage … je l'ai vu sur le visage de presque tous les gens qui sont restés avec moi. J'ai hais mon père, j'ai souhaité sa mort plus que tout, et pourtant je me comporte exactement comme lui … pitoyable non ?

-Non Axel, tu n'es pas comme lui, sinon pourquoi tu me raconterais tout ça ? Et puis …

Roxas leva une main vers le visage d'Axel et attrapa une larme au passage

-Pourquoi pleurerais-tu ? »

Le roux essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et prit la main du blond dans les siennes, il jouait avec ses doigts en reprenant son récit.

« -Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer après ça, il y avait toujours de la vaisselle qui volait, et un jour … ma mère a pété un plomb … elle m'a demandé d'aller dans ma chambre et … je me suis retourné quand même, et là elle a explosé une assiette sur la tête de mon père. On a du appeler le samu car il était gravement blessé. Il y a eu un procès pour ça, et c'est ma mère qui a été déclarée coupable. C'est ridicule, c'est pas elle qui avait trompée son mari … et pourtant elle a tout prit. Je me suis vraiment dit qu'il n'y avait aucune justice. »

Une fois que Roxas eut comprit que l'histoire était finie il ne dit rien non plus. Donnant juste de sa chaleur à Axel, lui montrant juste en restant qu'il n'était pas seul, et que même maintenant qu'il connaissait son passé il ne le laisserait pas.

* * *

**Alors voilà le passé d'Axel au grand jour ! Vous le détestez moins maintenant ? Je pensais vous faire patienter plus avant la suite mais en cette journée de grève j'ai pas cours alors j'en profite.**

**Rendez vous pour le 7em chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7 Quand il y a une tempête

**Hop hop hop fini le ''dramatique'' ! Bah oui voilà le 7em chapitre, le dernier normalement. Ca m'fait plaisir de clore par le 7 qui est mon chiffre favori.**

* * *

Ils étaient resté un moment comme ça, mais le naturel jovial et joueur d'Axel avait reprit le dessus. En plus le fait que Roxas reste contre lui, lui avait redonné confiance, il savait que dorénavant quelqu'un serait là pour partager son lourd passé avec lui.

Il avait donc rejoint les autres, réclamant à manger. Puis Lexeaus leur avait dit que la nuit tombait tôt, qu'il faudrait mieux retourner dans les cabines. Axel et Roxas dans la leur et Marluxia et Larxène dans l'autre. Lexeaus, trop égoïste ne voulait pas prêter la sienne ou dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour laisser la seule fille avec l'intimité qu'il lui fallait. Enfin Larxène, elle s'en fichait un peu, le nombre de fois qu'elle avait dormi avec son ami à la chevelure rose ne se comptait plus sur les doigts de la main, et même pas si on réunissait aussi ceux des pieds.

Roxas allait dormir en haut et Axel en bas, mais ils partageaient un petit moment avant de se coucher pour dormir le lit du bas, se disputant une partie de carte. Mais le capitaine du bateau n'avait pas prévu qu'une mini-tempête aurait lieue au même moment.

A la première secousse Marluxia dormait, et Larxène aussi … rien de très intéressant. Dans l'autre chambre par contre les cartes volèrent en même temps que les deux adolescents, quoi que, beaucoup moins légers que des bouts de papier cartonnés, ils se contentèrent de s'écraser l'un sur l'autre. La surprise de la secousse les empêcha de bouger un moment, laissant Roxas allongé sur le matelas, sous le poids de son ami. Axel essaya au bout d'un moment de se relever, prenant appui sur ses bras.

La deuxième secousse le stoppa dans son élan, le faisant revenir à la case départ : étendu de tout son long sur le petit blond. Ledit blond, pas très rassuré commença à trembler de tous ses membres et fixa Axel avec ses deux grands yeux bleus rempli de peur. Ce dernier essaya de le rassurer, chose très dure : la vision de Roxas aussi faible tout offert à lui, provoquait de l'excitation dans son esprit, sentiment qui ne tarda pas à se manifester physiquement sous une forme assez gênante.

Troisième secousse et Roxas poussa un cri de surprise mélangé à de la peur. Cri pas très masculin soit dit en passant. Et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'agripper à Axel, qui ne savait vraiment plus où, ni comment se mettre. Roxas sentit quelque chose de dur contre lui, naïvement il se dit qu'Axel avait les os pointus … et la situation mélangée à sa peur ne lui fit pas réaliser que les êtres humains n'avaient pas d'os à cet endroit. Pour en revenir au rouquin, il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de son ami, et ne savait donc pas qu'il ne risquait pas d'être ''démasqué''.

Lors de la cinquième secousse, Roxas était clairement terrorisé et fondit en larmes. Ce fut fatal pour Axel. Il ne pu se retenir de l'embrasser. Prenant ça comme une diversion comme une autre Roxas se laissa faire. Entrouvrant les lèvres quand il sentit un peu plus d'insistance de la part de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, faisant oublier la peur à l'un et contentant de bonheur l'autre.

La sixième secousse, seul le capitaine la sentit. Les deux protagonistes de la première chambre dormaient encore, et les deux autres étaient très occupés à faire fusionner leurs bouches.

Lorsque les secousses s'arrêtèrent et que le calme retomba les deux garçons se séparèrent et s'endormirent. Se retrouvant seul dans son lit Axel avait les joues en feu sous sa propre audace. Et Roxas dans son lit avait comme des papillons dans le ventre, cependant il mettait ça sur le compte de la peur, et remerciait intérieurement son ami de lui avoir permis d'oublier la tempête. La nuit se déroula tranquillement. Régnant uniquement à bord du navire la berceuse du clapotis des vagues. Le matin arriva d'ailleurs bien vite.

En début d'après-midi Roxas rentra chez lui. Un peu plus tôt que prévu car il était vraiment fatigué et rêvait de se jeter sur son lit. En passant devant la chambre de son frère qui n'était pas fermée il put voir Riku et Sora s'embrasser langoureusement, mêlant les mains à leur baiser. Sur le coup il ne s'arrêta pas, répondant à l'appel de son lit. Il rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Puis une fois allongé il réalisa. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis fit le lien entre ce qu'il venait de voir et ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Axel. Son cœur s'emballa. Puis il se souvint de la ''chose dure'' contre lui, il devint rouge tomate et essayer d'étouffer son gémissement de honte dans son oreiller. Il ne pourrait plus regarder son ''ami'' en face après ça, surtout que deux amis n'étaient pas censés faire ce genre de chose non ? Encore deux filles passe encore, limite. Mais deux garçons, ça faisait vraiment homosexuel. Il savait que le rouquin l'était. Mais lui ? Il était … seul depuis toujours. Il avait eu comme amie Xion, et elle lui allait très bien en amie, jamais une fille n'avait attirée son regard. Mais jamais un garçon non plus. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Axel lui faisait de l'effet, mais de là à sortir avec. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ne se réveillant même pas pour manger.

Ce fut son réveil le lendemain matin qui le tira du sommeil. Cette semaine s'annonçait difficile, il ne savait pas quel comportement il devrait adopter face à son ami. De plus ils avaient beaucoup d'interrogations, et même s'il était presque sur de réussir il stressait à chaque fois. Il resta dans ses tourments même en compagnie de sa famille. Et au bout d'un moment son jumeau se demanda donc ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son frère, commençant à s'inquiéter. Il lui demanda donc mais n'eut pas de réponse. Laissant tomber pour le moment Sora quitta son frère devant les salles de classe, partant de son côté avec son petit ami. Roxas de son côté évita le plus possible Axel, et il n'eut aucune difficulté étant donné que ledit Axel faisait de même.

Ils auraient pu s'éviter comme ça toute la semaine si au bout du troisième jour une certaine blonde assez hystérique ne s'en était pas mêlée. En fait au début elle se disait que c'était normal, n'ayant pas assisté au rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Puis un midi alors qu'ils étaient aux opposés par un changement quelconque de participants au repas ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Moment de gêne total. Le blond avait même montré des signes comme quoi il voulait partir rejoindre son frère.

Alors que tous ses amis étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, Larxène chopa le roux à part :

« -Axeeel ?

-C'est comme ça que j'm'appelle.

-Hun hun ! Discussion sérieuse.

-Ouh je prends peur Larxene, viens en aux faits !

-Un problème avec Roxas ?

Axel rougit légèrement à cette question et détourna la tête

-Non aucun pourquoi ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un sous-entendu du genre ''qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' tu piges ?

-C'est rien qui te concerne.

-D'accord ça ne me concerne surement pas directement, mais en attendant qui c'est qui se paye les ambiances lourdes et tout ?

-. . .

-Ahah ! Tu vois ! Je sais pas pour les autres mais moi j'en ai marre de cette situation, alors tu vas le voir, tu t'expliques ou tu t'excuses je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et vous redevenez potes ok ?

-Tsss , comme si TU décidais de ce que j'ai à faire ou non.

La blonde se plaça devant lui, l'attrapant d'une main par le col, et lui décollant un grand coup de l'autre

-Et comme ça tu comprends mieux quand j'te dis d'arranger la situation ? »

Ce qu'Axel n'avait pas vu c'est que depuis le début de leur conversation Larxène était en communication avec Roxas par portable. Il avait décroché, puis avait pensé que son amie avait appelé par inadvertance quand il avait entendu juste des bruits de brouhaha, mais lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix d'Axel, une espèce de paralysie s'était installée en lui et il n'avait pas pu raccrocher. Il se dépêcha de sortir de chez lui, pour ''sauver'' Axel, ou au moins arrêter Larxene. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Xaldin et Xigbar trainaient vers Larxene et décidèrent de l'aider un peu à casser le nez du rouquin, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, démolir Axel, ou quelqu'un d'autre, était toujours marrant. **(1) **Le temps que Roxas arrive son ami était déjà plutôt amoché. Lorsqu'il le vit Xaldin lâcha en se marrant un « oh voilà blondinet on s'casse j'ai peur ! » mais leva quand même le camp, emmenant avec lui les deux autres.

Roxas avait ramené Axel chez lui, espérant que Sora ne lui en voudrait pas, enfin ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, et son appartement était plus loin que sa maison. Dans la salle de bain, le roux assis sur un tabouret se laissait soigner par un petit blond. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Roxas le combla quand même, une fois son ''travail'' fini il dit à Axel sans pour autant le regarder « Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, mais je n'aime pas les hommes. Désolé. » Sur ce il s'enfuit de la salle de bain, s'enfermant dans chambre, enfin juste en fermant la porte vu que Naminé sous les conseils d'un espèce de pédiatre bizarre Mr Vexen n'avait pas voulu mettre de serrures aux chambres.

Un peu triste, Axel quitta la maison, sans dire au revoir à son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à plus de sa part, mais une peine de cœur fait toujours mal. Au moins il commençait à regretter vraiment ce qu'il avait fait à tant de personnes toutes ces années. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de rue de chez les jumeaux il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche : alerte qu'il avait reçu un message. Le cœur s'accélérant malgré les injures qu'il lui lançait il regarda. **(2) **''Nouveau message reçu : Sora.'' Un peu déçu il regarda quand même le sms, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ex à le re-contacter après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

''Roxas est un menteur. Si tu l'veux vraiment trouves keument l'faire changer d'avis )''

Il sourit bêtement devant son téléphone. Se traitant mentalement de con. Et il fit demi-tour. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, ni à la porte d'entrée, ni à celle de la chambre de Roxas, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à voir Axel revenir. Il fondit en larmes et tenta de se cacher le visage, toujours assis sur son lit. L'autre se rapprocha doucement et prit place à côté de lui. Il essaya de lui caresser les cheveux, mais avant que sa main n'atteigne les épis dorés une petite main, lui barra le passage. Roxas avait bousculé Axel du plus violement que sa force le lui permettait. L'allongeant sans le vouloir sur le lit, et se mettant à cheval sur lui, comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Il commença à lui crier dessus, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible au fil des mots, étouffée par les sanglots, baignant le corps de son vis-à-vis par ses propres larmes :

« -T'es qu'un salaud Axel ! Même si … même si on pouvait envisager que j'aime les gaçons, je voudrais pas de toi ! Tu serais le dernier homme sur terre que j'te voudrais pas ! Je veux pas être un jouet, pas le tien ! Encore moins le tien Axel ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais, arrête de m'regarder ! Casses-toi bordel, tires-toi d'là ! »

Alors que sa voix le suppliait de partir, son corps lui faiblissait au fur et à mesure des mots, les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Axel dégagea sans difficulté ses mains de celle du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer tout en le rassurant.

« -You're hurting me Roxas … Je sais que je suis un salaud. Et c'est toi qui me l'a fait réaliser même, je ne savais pas ce que le verbe ''aimer'' voulait dire. Je ne crois pas le savoir totalement d'ailleurs, si je devais le définir je dirais ''Roxas'', tu es l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, je regrette, tout ce que j'ai fait aux autres je regrette, je voudrais être tout innocent pour être digne de toi et t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et ça me fait déjà plaisir que tu te dises que peut être tu n'es pas hétéro. Je t'aime Roxas. De tout mon cœur. A côté de toi je deviens incapable de faire quelques mauvaises actions ou même de mentir. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Me mens pas Axel …

-Chuttt !

-Axel ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu … tu me fais me sentir bizarre …

-Huh ? Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai jamais eu avant, c'est je sais pas, je me sens serré …

-Oh … »

Axel eu un sourire malsain avant d'inverser les positions, se retrouvant assis sur Roxas, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il approcha ses lèvres du cou de l'autre et défit son pantalon d'une main, pendant que l'autre se faufilait sous le t-shirt « je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est alors. »

* * *

**(1)**J'les vois trop en grosses brutes qui cassent tout xD

**(2)**Avouez vous pensiez que c'était Roxas hun ? :D

**Et ualààà c'est finiii ! Saaauf si éventuellement vous demandez à corps et âme le lemon j'pourrais la rallonger ;)**


End file.
